A single moment...
by Midnight Star and DragonFire
Summary: One single moment where Harry and Hermione fail...a single moment where fate changes and Sirius Black is not saved...all because of 1 single moment, pls r/r!!


_A single moment..._

  
Something was supposed to happen. I could feel destiny ripple around me and the bonds of fate shriek and shred. Everything around me seemed unaffected.   
For one single instant, the room swirled, blurred and then returned to it's original state.   
The Course of Time had changed...I knew it...but what had happened to change it so drastically?   
My thoughts were diverted from this cosmic even to something more close at hand. My arms were pale and my palms sweaty. I could see my face, pale and feverish, in a mirror accross the room.   
I had come so far...so far, just to lose. Just to suffer once more. I tell myself not to be afraid, for it cannot be worse than the cesspit of Azkaban, but abject terror cows me down.   
It is inhumanity to make me await my ruin. Better to do it quickly. This is worse cruelty and torture than I have experienced. Mine is a fate worse than death.   
Cornelius Fudge enters the room with two Dementors. I get up and follow them. I am amazed at myself. How, _why_ am I letting them do this to me? I am innocent! I _must_ not be led like a lamb to the slaughter.  
They will kill me anyway. It makes no difference. Fate has been written. Humanity cannot change. It is too hard to admit that you are wrong.   
It doesn't matter. What people believe cannot be altered. The bitterness in my personality has come to the fore. This is not the way I want to remember myself...bitter and jaded.   
For a single second...I just want to be the old Sirius Black with James and Remus. In other words, I want a life. You do not 'live' in Azkaban. It is a torturing purgatory, an endless limbo where your deepest fears come alive in the dank shadows.   
A Dementor comes up to me as the others tighten the circle. They are going to suck out my soul. Now I feel strangely indifferent.  
I try and stand stiff and proud but I cannot. I think only depressing thoughts.   
"I am _innocent!_" I scream, almost against my will. Fudge's face shifts slightly.   
He does nothing to call of the menacing shadow looming ever closer. They will never believe me. Fudge and the others leave. The Dementor takes out a putrid hand and gently lowers it's hood.   
The sight is so hideous that I involuntarily take a step back. Another Dementor propels me forward with infinite strength.   
A bald, scaly and rotting scalp is exposed. It is a vaguely blackish green colour. The 'mouth' is a slit like a gill with deep red lips. The insides are a tunnel of blackness...darkness...soullesness.   
A howl of depair is wrenched from my lips. The mouth comes towards me and locks on my lips.   
I cannot breathe. It's like the air is being drawn out of my lungs...slowly, I feel a pulsing dam, ready to break.   
A second and then the dam is destroyed. Emotions and feelings run like fire through my body. My senses are heightened impossibly. I feel like I could sense a baby's footfall halfway accross the world. I can feel what other people are going through at this right moment.  
Flashes of light explode in my brain, unadapted for such freedom and power.   
I am boundless, unchained for a few brief seconds.  
Suddenly, the emotions dry and leave behind a sickening, desultory coldness. An icy, throbbing absence of feeling.   
Almost immediately I can feel my memories evaporating, aware for a nanosecond then forgetting that there ever was a memory there. Mentally I try and catch some of the memories.   
My actions are insubstantial and worthless. The memories slide and slither out of my fingers, dropping carelessly through. Hopelessness envelopes me.   
With my memories go my sense of self. I can feel myself forgetting who I am...   
_Who am I? What is going on?_   
This feels sickening, terrible...I don't understand. The words are being sucked out of my mouth- what's this black thing in front of me?   
What's going on? I can't feel...oh, god am I dying? Help me...oh God! Why is this happen-   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors note: the ending is abrupt because we think that's how it would be. This story is copyright US (midnight star and dragonfire) but the ideas from the HP series is by jkrowling. We do not own or imply to own the copyrights or characters/themes.   
This is simply a fan work.   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read/reveiw!! Try reading my other fics as well!!   
Thanks sooo much! *Midnight Star and DragonFire* 


End file.
